The Silver Chain Adopted by theRASTAproject
by theRASTAproject
Summary: Formerly By Legman124. On Hiatus, but will be worth it due to me writing a LONG Chappy! I MEAN LOONG!
1. Chapter 1: Ages

Ages

Age is important.

* * *

Sonic: 17

Shadow: 17

Amy: 15

Tails: 14

Cream: 13

Knuckles: 18

Rouge: 18

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapping

This is a SonAmyShad story, This was first written by** Legman124**, but the author lost interest so I am happy to say that I will take over and will finish it off.

Silver Chain Ch 1: Kidnapping

He was relaxing in his favorite place that he found while running one day. An open field that was located right in the middle of the forest far away from any other houses or towns. One whole side of it was a lake that had a few little fish in it. In addition, when he discovered this place five years ago, he found a very valuable silver chain with a beautiful diamond in it, and the initials A. M. in the back. He has kept it from anyone since the day he found it.

"How long has it been since I got here earlier?" Sonic asked himself.

He lazily turned and looked at his watch, which read 4:30pm. "Damn, I must have dosed off for a few hours, I better get going before they start to worry," he exclaimed in his mind, while running back to Tails house.

Meanwhile, Tails was working on a computer that had crashed a few days ago, except he has been working on it SINCE it broke, and hasn't gotten much sleep since then. Amy, who was walking by Tails place decided to stop by and say hello.

"Hey Tails, what are you up…"

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY WITH SOMETHING?" Tails angrily shouted.

"Must you always come in when you pass just to say what's up?" He said while saying 'what's up' in a tone that mocked Amy.

"Whoa jeez, somebody got their panties in a bunch, fine I'll leave, bye Tails, and try to sleep some more, get rid of the attitude," he told him while she walked out moodily.

For some apparent reason, she didn't see her favorite blue hedgehog at all today. "I wonder what he's been up to?" she thought.

Even though Sonic stopped being mean to Amy, that didn't mean that they were going out though. They were just friends. Nevertheless, Amy wanted a lot more than just having Sonic as a friend. She wanted to do you know what to him, she wanted to be more than just his friend, she wanted to be his lover.

While Amy was strolling back to her house, Amy decided that she would bake some sugar cookies to give to Sonic, after the fact that she was thinking uncontrollably about him. When she got to her porch, she saw a black shadow.

"Hello Amy…"

BAM! She was taken away.

And that's all she remembered.


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow's Plea

Silver Chain Ch 2: Shadow's Plea

_Sonic and Co…_

Once Sonic came back from his special spot, he went to see his best buddy Tails.

"Hey I'm back, any more luck on the computer buddy?"

"Somewhat, although it's taking a really long time for the fucking files to load on it," he stated.

"Hey why don't we go and get Knuckles and we can all eat dinner at Ames's because she asked me before if I wanted to come over, but I said I had plans. So then we can surprise her."

"Sure," Tails happily answered, because he was getting sick and tired of working on the computer.

--

_Amy and Shadow…_

Meanwhile, Amy awoke kind of in a daze. However, to her surprise, she was not in a cell, instead she was in a room with some nice furniture, a couch, a bed, and a vase of flowers.

"Where the heck am I?" she questioned herself.

"You're in my home, I got some things to make it more peaceful for you," the voice answered.

"Wh- Who are you?" she asked in fear now of her life.

"I happen to be known as the ultimate life form you know," it said. Moreover, that is when Amy knew.

"Shadow? W-why did you capture me? What do you want?"

She was now yelling. "LET ME GO!"

"Whoa hold on, I'm not going to hurt you," he was trying to explain,

"I just thought that we could talk and…"

"TALK! You think this is a joke?! When Sonic gets here he's gonna…"

"That faker comes here at all and touches you at all, he dies and if you scream like that again, you die as well, understand?"

"…Yes" she answered, scared to death.

--

_Sonic and Co…_

"Hey Ames, I were wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us?" Sonic questioned.

"Huh? Where did she go?" "She just passed by my workshop earlier" Tails told Sonic.

"Hey guys," Knuckles said,

"her front door is still open, and her purse is right here on the ground. Odd, she must have been in a hurry," he said

"Or something was in a hurry to get her," Sonic thought.

He then sees a black quill and says, "No…it can't be…" He snatches the jet-black quill off the porch.

"Shadow…" he whispered. "Shadow? Why would he do anything to Amy, and even more frightening, what?" He then decides to go see Rouge for help.

--

_Amy and Shadow…_

"For all these years, I just sat in the background, watching you follow and try to hang out with that faker, Sonic, it really annoyed me. In addition, the other thing is that, he never looked at you for who you truly are. Sonic always just ignored you and ran away, never even liked you that much. But I'm different, because I respect you. Your very strong-willed and have a big heart, something that I don't have."

Shadow was explaining to Amy. While shadow was explaining to Amy how he felt, she suddenly felt more relaxed and unafraid.

_Wow, I never knew he felt like this_

She thought

_Maybe he isn't as bad as I think. I mean, it almost seems like… he actually cares about me. I could give him a chance, but I have to be careful, 'cause Shadow can go from calm to angry quick._

--

_Sonic and Co._

Rouge was sitting on the couch watching one of her favorite soap operas when all of a sudden she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming," she said.

She was kind of surprised when she answered because standing at the doorway was Sonic accompanied by Tails and Knuckles.

"Do you have any idea where Amy is?" he said kind of in a worried fashion.

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday, why, did anything bad happen?"

"Well, we think that she might have been kidnapped by Shadow, except were not sure where she is exactly. I'm really worried; can you come and help us?" Sonic asked with concern.

"Wow, I didn't know it was that serious, okay, we'll meet up with you guys as soon as possible say at her house in a few minutes okay?"

"k, hun."

"God, I hope Amy hasn't been harmed at all by shadow, or I'll kill that bastard." Sonic murmured to himself.


	4. Chapter 4: A Confession too Late?

Silver Chain Ch 4: A Confession Too Late?

Everyone, (which includes Sonic, Knuckles, Cream and Rouge) were waiting for Tails to get his Tornado IV.

"Tails! What is the world is taking so long!" questioned a slightly annoyed Sonic.

"Yeah, we should have been looking for them like a half an hour ago," added Rouge.

"Hold On!! Jeez some people have no patience," he mumbled under his breath. "I had to fix the energy converter or we wouldn't be able to even get off the ground."

The Tornado IV was a lot more complex than the previous models that Tails has built. One was how it used fuel. The thing is, it didn't. Tails with a lot of hard work and time managed to create a converter that takes nitrogen out of the air and uses it for fuel. Also he made it have the driver's seat in the front, and 8 seats in back of the driver so everyone could have a seat. And it had a small fridge, as well as a 20 touch screen computer with GPS and a lot of other cool things.

"Okay guys come on! I got it working now!" he shouted over to them.

"Finally" everyone said.

So Tails started going northwest because he would first check Shadow's secret spot and see if he was there.

--

_Amy and Shadow…_

Shadow had fallen asleep, and so had Amy, with her head on his chest. Then he woke, hearing a strange rumble from under them.

"Huh? What was that?" he questioned.

It too woke Amy, who opened her eyes slowly to see what all the movement was for.

"Quit it Shadow, you moving woke me up," she said lazily.

"Umm, that wasn't me moving you know," he answered.

All of a sudden, they heard a cracking noise and Shadow jumped up and grabbed Amy, who got startled. However, it was too late.

"Shadow!" she screamed.

"Amy, NO!" he screamed trying to grab her hand.

"Shadow!"

All he heard was a loud crash and banging of rocks down below. It was around 8pm, but there was still a bit of light out. Shadow looked down, but saw no signs of Amy, and didn't hear her voice anymore either. He climbed down the cliff as fast as he could, and began to claw his way through the hundreds of tons of rock in his path

"Amy!" he kept screaming repeatedly. But Shadow was bleeding very badly for a rock had cut into his shoulder. "Amy!" he screamed, and he collapsed.

At the same time when the cliff had cracked and crumbled to the ground below, all of them heard it. Sonic in his mind imagined Amy being killed by all of the rocks crushing her, and that made him very worried.

--

_Sonic and Co…_

"Tails turn left, LEFT!" he screamed.

"What For!! It's just a rockslide." Tails answered hastily.

"I think that Amy was caught in that!!" He shouted, still panicking.

"As far as I know, shadow goes over there (he pointed north) and we still have over 100 miles to go, but if you insist ill go over there for a second." He answered. "So just calm down for a second."

He flew over to where the rocks had tumbled and started panicking when he saw Shadow.

"Oh no, Amy!!" he realized.

Tails landed quickly, and everybody immediately started climbing down the cliff as quick as possible. Sonic (of course) got there first, and completely forgetting about Shadow, he started digging as fast as possible through all the debris to find Amy. Knuckles, Cream, and Tails did the same. And Rouge went to Shadow to see if he was alright and to have a very violent conversation with him.

--

_Everyone…_

Shadow was beginning to open his eyes. He only passed out for an hour

"Huh, what happened?" he asked trying to move, which caused a great amount of pain.

"Ahhh! Shit! Where did all the pain come from," he yelled as he held his shoulder.

"A rock cut your shoulder deep, and it bled a lot." A familiar female voice answered.

"Huh? Rouge? Is that you? Thank god, can you get some bandages and alcohol to clean the cut here, it hurts like hell."

"I'm not getting you anything till you tell me what happened to Amy. What did you do to her?" She angrily asked.

"I, I didn't do anything to her, I was just having a conversation with her and…"

"Then why did you just take her off her porch out of nowhere! Huh?"

"I, didn't know, I just had to…"

"Oh, you just had to talk to her huh! What, did you rape her or something? Because if you don't spit it out, I'll leave you here alone!"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Yes You Did! Just Tell Me!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"YES YOU DID! TELL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I'M _IN LOVE_ WITH HER!"

Suddenly Rouge calmed down, but Shadow just got louder

"I'm in _love_ with her okay! I didn't know how fast I snatched her off the porch okay, I'm sorry. IN ADDITION, I was trying to have a conversation with her. And know once I was going to tell her she dies! First, it's Maria, and now when I find somebody that can actually be almost like her, she dies too. IT'S NOT FUCKIN' FAIR!" he screamed

A split-second after saying all this, Shadow went unconscious. He could feel as if he was being pulled away.

"HURRY GUYS! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT!" Sonic panicked. Now he was going crazy looking for her.

"Hey, wait, is that… PINK! GUYS I FOUND HER!" He shouted.

"Tails, quick go get that stretcher in the back of the tornado! Hurry! And Knuckles, go help Tails!"

Sonic started doing CPR to Amy and mouth to mouth. He felt her pulse, but got nothing back.

"GUYS! HURRY!"

Tails and Knuckles came back and started to set up the machine to restart her heart.

"CLEAR!" He said

It didn't work so he tried again and again.

"Sonic… I'll try one more time but if I set it any higher afterwards it'll kill her." Sonic was actually starting to cry, and so were Cream, Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge.

"Clear!"

'Please Amy, don't leave, just don't leave me" Sonic whispered as he held her hand and he rubs his cheek against it.

After the last one, they got no response. Sonic started to cry, as did Tails, Cream, Rouge, and even tough Knuckles did too. Sonic picked up Amy in his arms and looked at her.

"Amy, why? Why did you have to be taken away? Did I do this? What is something I did wrong? Why did it have to be you!" He started to say, now crying even more than before.


	5. Chapter 5: Tragic Moments

Silver Chain Ch 5: Tragic Moments

"No Sonic, it wasn't your fault," replied a very weak Amy, so soft, it was barely heard.

"Amy?"

"Sonic"

He hugged her so close, but not too hard, because the fall had weakened her and she was in a serious condition. Everyone else became happy and relieved that she was alive.

"I thought I lost you for a minute there. If I ever lost you, I won't be able to live with myself," Sonic said still crying.

"I'll never leave you, I promise" she answered back, and as soon as she did, she fainted in his arms.

"Come on guys," Tails called, "We have to take these two to a hospital right away."

Shadow began to awaken, and as soon as he did, he felt the pain in his shoulder.

"Hey, you feeling any better?" asked Rouge, who was the only one in his room. All the others were with Amy.

"Fine, but my shoulder really hurts." He replied.

"Yeah, I thought you would say that. They performed a emergency surgery to take a piece of rock out of your shoulder because it was pressing on a very important vein."

"Wait, where's Amy? Oh god, don't tell me that she's…"

"Calm down, she's okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she got very beat up by the fall that she took, that you had something to do with," Rouge answered.

"For the last time I didn't do anything to her. We were snoozing under that Japanese maple that I showed you. Then I awoke due to a rumbling noise, which woke her up as well. Then the entire side of the mountain just collapsed sending me down, but not into the rocks. However, I couldn't get a hold of her in time, and she got trapped for a long time under all the rocks. I tried as hard as I could to dig through for her, but I was too weak, then you came, started to yell at me, and I ....don't remember much else."

"Hmmm, well I'll accept that as a good answer. By the way, she is in serious condition, but she's tough. She had a piece of rock, very sharp, that was a mere 2 inches from her heart. Any closer and she would have been dead. But, the doctors were able to take it out successfully. However it'll be a while before she wakes up," Rouge said with sincerity.

Then out of nowhere, Sonic stormed in and began to yell and shout furiously at Shadow.

"How did the rocks fall, you had something to do with this! Tell me now! What happened?"

"Let me explain.."

"Oh No! You did this didn't you! Why I outta…"

"Sonic Stop!" Rouge now was yelling, "It wasn't his fault!"

Right after she said this, Shadow's heart rate began to drop in a dangerous pace. This wasn't good.

"Nurse! We need a Nurse!"

Then three of them and a doctor rushed in and told the two to wait outside.

"Clear!" one of the nurse's said.

Nothing, so they tried again

"Clear!"

Still no, so they kept trying for 15 min. But it was too late. Shadow was… dead.

Rouge began to cry.

"No!! Not you!! My best friend!!"

Rouge was still howling and sobbing over Shadow's death bed. She then went to tell the others. Even though he was not a big fan of the ultimate life form, he still was saddened by his death. Sonic decided to break the news to Tails and the others.

Tails, Cream, and Knuckles were sitting next to Amy's hospital bed waiting for her to awaken. This has been two full days after the horrible accident.

"Is Amy going to be alright?" Cream asked.

"Cream, don't worry," answered a cheerful Tails, who was more happy now that he knew that she and Shadow would be okay. Or so he thought.

"Amy's gonna be alright. It's just going to take her awhile to get things back to normal and fully heal," Knuckles answered.

Then they heard a very quiet sigh from Amy, and immediately they all turned towards her.

"Huh? Where am I?" Amy started to question. "Where's Sonic? Where's Shadow?"

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Cream said joyfully, "Don't worry, Sonic and Rouge are in Shadow's room, and he's okay as well as far as I know."

"That's good," she answered, "Because I was afraid that Shadow got even more hurt than I did"

Right after she said that Sonic ran into the room.

"Sonikku!!" She said of joy. But Sonic wasn't in a very happy mood.

"I have very bad news to tell you all."

"Huh?" questioned Amy. "What is it?"

"Its Shadow… He's… dead."

Amy's heart dropped and broke.

"What… but Cream said that he was…"

"He died about 10 minutes ago. His heart stopped and the doctors were unable to restart it back up"

"No. NO. He is not dead. They made a mistake!" she was now yelling very loud. "He's still alive Sonic! Don't lie!"

"Amy, listen to me. He's dead, and there's nothing we can do to bring him back."

"NOOOOOO!!" Amy screamed while crying at the same time. "WHY SHADOW WHY!!"

All of a sudden, she stopped breathing. Nurses rushed in and immediately got her breathing back to normal. Tails, Cream, and Knuckles were all quiet, thinking about Shadow, even though he wasn't the friendliest person.

Sonic then went back to comfort Rouge, when he saw a little black box under his lifeless body. He took it and opened it. To his shocked amazement, there was a diamond ring, worth about $2,000. He then took the box and placed it next to Amy's bed, and walked away silently, thinking about how much Amy would now weep seeing what the box was meant for. And he held the silver chain tightly in his hand; still nobody knew he had it.


	6. Chapter 6:Development of a Love Triangle

Silver Chain Ch 6: Development of a Love Triangle

_Sonic's POV_

We all tried to comfort her as much as we could. I even hugged her close to me saying that everything will be all right, which in retrospect seems like a dumb thing to say after someone you loved dear dies.

But hey, I suck at this stuff. Even though Shadow could be selfish and kinda annoying at times, I never thought that this would happen; I mean him dying and stuff. No one exactly hated Shadow, but there wasn't many who liked him to say the least. All I could think of was Rouge, and just in the past weeks, Amy. I really feel bad for her.

I always continued to reject her, while she was just trying to show love to me. All I could say really about that was I was actually somewhat scared. Wow, me, Sonic the Hedgehog, who will risk his live to save the world, scared over a relationship.

Seems kinda pathetic now that I look at it. Only now it seems too late for me to change my mind. The ring shocked me, I think to myself, _that soon_? They didn't even see each other for a month, but it was very easy to tell that they loved each other. Every time I saw Shadow that last few days, he was with Amy. It is as if Amy was the kind of thing that Shadow needed to insert into his life. I mean the last few days he seemed more cheerful, his depression appeared to disappear. He even stopped calling me faker, and just said Sonic.

I was glad that they were together; both of them were in good moods all the time. And during all of this, I actually began to feel some jealously. And in my heart, I began to feel something towards Amy. I missed her being obsessed with me and her smiling all the time at me. But sadly now, I wonder if Amy's smile will ever return…

_End of POV_

"How's she coping with it all," asked a concerned Tails.

"Not very well Tails, Ames has been really depressed, and she burst into tears once I gave her the ring. I feel so bad for what she is going through. By the way, who put the ring there on the table next to her," asked and replied Rouge.

"I did," answered Sonic, "When I went to comfort you, I noticed something under Shadow, and went to see what it was. I was shocked to see a diamond ring in it, I never knew that he was so serious about this."

"Yeah, I didn't either," said Knuckles, "It doesn't seem like something he would go out and do. But I guess being with Amy and all, changed him for the better. I mean with Shadow's depression and all, and Amy's always cheerful attitude all the time, it's if they were a perfect match."

"Is there any way that we can bring him back," questioned Cream.

"Well, I suppose there is one way," replied Tails, "But I think that we would need all 7 chaos emeralds to do it."

"Yeah, and altogether we only have 4," said Knux, "We have no idea where the other three are"

All of them were sitting in a normal hospital waiting area, which didn't have much life to it. A bunch of gray colored chairs, and a few posters on health, and some magazines were all the other stuff.

"I'm gonna go see Amy okay?" said Sonic, who has been at the hospital longer than the rest. He walked over to the room and went inside. Amy was awake, but looked severely depressed.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Sonic asked

"Can you answer that yourself?" She replied dully.

"Besides, you broke my heart enough, what do you want now?"

"Hey, I just came to check to see how you were doing; do you remember what happened exactly?"

"Not, exactly, all I remember was being with Shadow, who I will never see again now," she replied, now starting to cry again.

"Hey, calm down, everything will be fine, I promise," Sonic said, and he went to give Amy a hug, which actually calmed her down.

"What am I doing?" he thought to himself.

Amy, on the other hand, who thought that she should just give up on him, now saw something in him that she never have seen.

"Hey Sonic?" she asked

"Yeah?"

She kissed him, but to her surprise Sonic didn't pull away, he in fact came closer. They then both let go, Sonic was deeply blushing. "Thanks for being there for me." She said

"No problem, and don't worry, I'll always be there for you." He replied. "Hey, you look like your starving, you want anything to eat?"

"Um, can you get me pancakes or something, I just feel in the mood for them."

"Okay," He responded, "Be back in a few," and he ran off

Meanwhile everybody in the waiting room was anxious to hear how she was. Then Sonic came into the room. "She's doing a lot better, oh and Rouge, can I borrow some money?"

"Okay, what do you need it for?" She asked

"Pancakes…"

"Pancakes! This is no time for eating n…"

"They're for Amy, she hasn't eaten anything for a while, and she asked me to get some for her."

"Oh, why didn't you say, here," she handed him two $20s.

"Thanks, I'll be right back," he said.

While al of this was happening, a few nurses was in shadows room, they were going to move him out of the room, and into the morgue, so someone else could use the room. One of the nurses felt for a pulse, and then had a shocked expression on her face. "He's, He's alive!! Quick, we need a doctor now!" She exclaimed.

Amy, who heard all this immediately sprang up from her bed, and ran into shadows room. "Shadow!" She screamed in surprise and joy.

And before Sonic left, he noticed what had happened, his heart felt like it got cut in half

"No… it can't be."

Amy was in total joy of Shadow's sudden 'ressurection'. I am now faced with the reality, she's not gonna be with me.


	7. Chapter 7: Jeleousy

Silver Chain Chapter 7: Sonic's Jealousy

_Sonic's pov_

I just could not believe it.

It had to be a mistake.

"Hang oh, how do you know he is really alive?"

"Feel for the pulse, there is on there." One of the nurses told me.

I did, and was even more stunned. There was a pulse, extremely small and nearly unnoticeable, but there was a pulse. Which meant he still was alive. Which meant that he would get Amy.

And I wouldn't.

My head was about to explode. I had so many thoughts encased that it gave me a severe headache.

I thought that I was gonna finally get Amy, and I felt bad for Shadow being dead, and also sorry for Amy for all that she had been through.

But now I was annoyed that Shadow was alive again, and well, you could even say jealous of him because Amy would want him now.

Amy was trying to get Shadow to talk to her, or show any response to her being there. But she didn't get anything.

Well, nothing at first.

"His, his arm is MOVING!!"

And indeed it was. Shadows hand moved towards Amy's and held her hand in his. Those two hand in hand like that made me really annoyed. But I couldn't just let my feelings get noticed, or everybody would hate me for it.

I proceed back to the waiting room to tell everybody the great news. Apparently, they all fell asleep. So I just shouted instead.

"Guys guess what!! Shadow is still alive!!"

"No way, are you serious?" Rouge thought that it was a joke.

"Nope, I'm not lying this time, come on, I'll show you."

Everybody looked happier how, and all of us continued to Shadow's room.

"Hey, why are all of you guys in heaven?"

He didn't even know he's still alive.

"No silly," Amy answered, "You're alive again. You're still in the same hospital room you were in before."

"Wow, and I really thought you were dead. But even I never knew you would come back to life like that." Tails said, surprised, and relieved.

"Hey, I even surprised myself, so don't think you're the only ones," was Shadow's answer, and everybody laughed at the comment.

"By the way, how do you feel anyway?" Knuckles asked.

"Eh, not too great. I feel very, very weak, I'll probably be released in a day or two, but I'll have to check with the doctors to make sure."

"Good to know," Kunx responded.

"Um, would you all mind leaving us alone for a second?" Amy asked.

"Sure, we'll wait outside for you."

Well, I didn't want to.

Why did he have to be alive again?

_Amy's POV_

I was crying and I obviously knew it.

I mean, I really and honestly believe that Shadow was dead, truly dead. Now, seeing him with his eyes open and breathing, it was nothing short of a miracle. Shadow, yes Shadow, the man that was supposedly to have no emotions at all, was crying. Which made me cry even more, as my tears fell onto the bed.

"Wow to think that an hour ago, you were dead, and not even with us."

"Hey, I told you that I would never leave you, and I meant that."

"I know, and I promise that I'll never leave you too."

And we kissed, something I never thought I would ever get to do with him again. But there were the two of us, exploring each other's mouths, like we never did before. With passion and satisfaction.

"Wow that was amazing."

I just smiled back at him, I could think of many more things I could do to amaze him, but I knew he was still weak, so I didn't push it.

Then the doorknob began to move, and in a sudden panic. I got off Shadow, only to find that it was a doctor.

"So how is he?

"It's Shadow, if I'm correct?" The doctor asked us.

"Yeah that's me." Shadow answered.

"Okay then. So our reports that we just took say that you somehow are healthy to me, with the minor exceptions of some deep cuts which will take time to heal, you seem okay. I would recommend staying here for a night, just to be safe. And if you're the same tomorrow, we'll let you go home."

"That sounds good to me," Shadow answered, "By the way, you forgot to tell me your name."

"Oh, how silly of me. My name is Doctor Robert Jewel, but I let most patients I have just call me Rob. I'm not too big on my name being referred with Doctor all the time. Okay, I got a page from another room, got to go, call me if you need me okay Shadow?"

"Alright, I will, see you later Rob."

I liked the doctor. He was a fox, like Tails, only he was around 30 and a lot bigger than Tails. And he seemed to know what he was doing, as well as being very polite and nice.

I decided to go home, and let Shadow have his rest. I left his room, and told everybody that he wanted to get some sleep.

As we all left the hospital, I noticed something odd with Sonic. He was very quiet on the way back, and didn't really talk at all. I asked him if he was okay, and he just gave me a yeah I'm fine as a response.

When I got home, I went to take a nice hot shower, which I haven't gotten in a few days.

And I really could go for a nice bowl of soup, so I heated up some chicken noodle, and had that as my dinner.

I sat watching TV later, but I couldn't help thinking that something was up with Sonic.

_Sonic's POV_

I was really pissed off with Shadow.

I had one more chance, one more, and he just comes back to life that second?

Now I don't have any chance since Amy's with him. And I can't stand it, seeing them kissing and looking at each other like they do.

Nobody knew how I felt about this though, because if anybody knew, they would say I'm jealous and a disgrace for thinking something like that.

But I knew I had to get Amy back.

After all those previous chances that I had already received, I couldn't let her go.

I was going to do what ever was needed to be done in order to get her back, even if it meant getting the crimson hedgehog out of the picture.

For Good.

_End of POV_


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye Forever?

The Silver Chain Chapter 8: Goodbye Forever?

_Sonic's POV_

I didn't sleep a wink that night.

Amy being with Shadow just kept me awake all night long. I had a terrible nightmare about the two of them, and me.

_**Nightmare...**_

"_**Sonic!! Help Me!!"**_

"_**Amy!?" I yelled. "Where are you?"**_

"_**Sonic I'm over here!! Help Me!! Hurry!!"**_

"_**I, I can't see you, where are you?!"**_

"_**Sonic! AHHHHHH!"**_

"_**AMMMY!"**_

_**Tears began to creep from within my eyes and slide gently down my face, even though I wasn't aware of it.**_

"_**Amy! I'm coming!"**_

_**I just ran as fast as I could in the direction that I heard her voice in. But it just seemed like I was going nowhere.**_

"_**Amy, I can't find you. Where are you?!"**_

"_**She's over there, or was."**_

_**Shadow said that, as he was walking from what considered out of oblivion. I didn't see any sign of him beforehand, and then he just appeared. But that could have well just been chaos control.**_

"_**Alright Shadow, I'm not playing games with you, where is Amy?"**_

"_**You're too late. She's gone Sonic, and you have nobody to blame but yourself. You knew deep down, that I couldn't be trusted like this, and well you were right. But all**__** those **__**chances you got, all the time you refused, there came a time where Amy would just give up on you. And go to me instead. You can have this though."**_

_**He handed me one of the golden rings that Amy had worn on her wrist. It had the same golden color, but this time was red from the blood dripping from it, and landing on my sneakers.**_

"_**Amy. NO! NOOOO! DAMMIT SHADOW!"**_

_**I went to kill shadow, and as I was about to punch him square in the face, Amy appeared in the same spot he was in, but with a look of evil and hate. And she held a gun.**_

"_**You're too late Sonic the Hedgehog."**_

_**BANG!**_

**_End of nightmare..._**

"Ahhhhhh!!"

I woke up screaming my ass off. I was drenched in my own sweat, and I could feel the tears that were on my face. I took a quick glance at the clock, and it was only 3:30 in the morning.

This was the second nightmare I had already. I was worried about Ames well being. Both of the dreams that I had all involved Shadow killing Amy, which freaked me out a lot. So instead of trying to sleep with no success, I just stayed awake thinking the rest of the night.

And I had plenty going through my mind.

I did not trust Shadow at all. First, I did trust him before, and he nearly got me killed. And I sure as hell didn't want anything to happen to my Amy. I really needed to talk to somebody about this, or I would explode. I did have an idea on how to get Shadow out of the way, but it wouldn't be very easy to do.

I_ had_ to murder Shadow the Hedgehog.

_Tails's POV_

I was grateful to know that Amy and Shadow were both in good condition now, and it made me able to sleep a lot better. I haven't got a descent nights sleep in a few days now.

I ended up waking up around 8 in the morning, and I felt great. I got up to take a nice warm shower, I'm not a huge coffee person yet, so I'd rather do this to wake myself up.

Right after I got out of the shower, I heard knocking at the door.

"_Who could that be, it's still pretty early."_

I slipped on a pair of jeans and an u2 T-shirt and went down to get the door.

I was kinda surprised that it was Sonic at the door. But he looked downright terrible. His eyes were completely bloodshot, he looked tired as hell, and seemed weaker than usual.

"_Can I come in?"_

"_Oh sure Sonic, what happened to you? You look terrible."_

"_I know, I didn't sleep at all last night."_

I lead him over to the couch, and asked him if he needed anything, which he refused. He told me he just wanted to talk about something.

"_Okay, so what's bugging you?"_ I asked him.

"_You promise to not get annoyed at anything I say."_

"_Promise,"_ I told him.

"_Alright. I hate the fact that Amy and Shadow are together."_

"_Why? I think they are perfect for each other. I mean Shadow is happier with her, and Amy's personality is lighter, and she is calmer with him."_

"_I know, but I, I think I love her."_

That hit me as 'whoa'. I always thought that Sonic didn't like her at all. But, now I know I was wrong.

"_You really do?"_

"_Yeah, I just was so confused about it, that I never took the time really to just plain think about it. And now, I might just be too late."_

"_Are you thinking about winning her back?"_

"_Yeah, but I kinda don't think you'll totally approve of my plans."_

I really didn't get a good feeling about what Sonic was going to say to me.

"_Well you can tell me. I promise I won't freak or anything."_

"_Okay. I don't and will never believe that Shadow had changed. Even if his attitude is brighter, even if he smiles and helps others more, even if he is forever on our side, I just can believe that he is trustworthy. So my mind is telling me to eliminate him, for good."_

I wanted to freak, but I had control, and somehow kept my concern in check.

"_I'm not agreeing with what you think Sonic. But here's what I think. If you decide to kill him, well, what'll Amy think? She will hate you, and maybe she won't as much if you find some way to explain to her why you did it in the first place. Maybe he hasn't changed for all we know. But tell me, how sure are you about this? What will you get from this, if you find out that he really did change? All you will get out of this is guilt, and many other negativities. So before you start your actions, think about them. Is it right, or not?"_

We sat in silence for a while.

"_You're right." _

I didn't hear exactly what he said, but I was pretty sure he told me that I was right.

"_What did you say?"_

"_I said you're right. There is nothing that's worth killing him over. Not even Amy, no matter how much I love and care for her. Thank you Tails, for everything."_

And he left that second, without a good bye, just left. I had a bad feeling that what I said hat hit him hard. I hope he was alright.

_Sonic's POV_

I knew I had no chance anymore. I would never find anybody near to the perfection that Amy is.

And she had Shadow, and why not? They were the perfect match for each other. I can't keep them apart. It would be cruel to. I decided to just forget about it. Forget all about Amy, it was obvious that my requests for her love were too late. She has moved on, and I can't change that.

I began to pack up some clothes, and other things I would possibly need for the next few months, or years, or even forever.

I was decided where to go, but I just decided to go away from everybody. Renew my life, begin a new chapter. With no Eggman, no Amy, just me. Myself and anybody new I would meet along the way.

I left a note on my dining room table, and left the door unlocked, I figured in a day or two, they would come looking for me.

I especially clutched that Silver Chain in hand, a single lone tear freely fell onto it as i made my way out the door.

Goodbye Amy Rose,

…maybe for months,

…for years,

…or even forever.

* * *

Will Sonic leave, or will he face the reality? Find out


	9. Author's Note by RASTA

Author's Note: By Rasta

* * *

Hola, Readers. Its Rasta. Rastalina isnt able to be here with me now. We are here to tell you that we won't be writing for a while. We are mourning the loss of Rastalina's boyfriend and someone who's a brother to me, Noriega Ruiz. He died in a shooting in our neighborhhood October 30, 2008. We are in horrible sadness and we wont be writing for the time being. Possibly a week or two, but we will be back, once the sadness is gone from us. We also mourn the lost of another friend, Amistad Alegrie, who was another brother and taught me the ways of writing and he taught me my street smarts. He died November 11, 2008. His saying,

"If you truly believe in yourself, you have the power to do what you please, nena. You are valiant and you have the spirit of a warrior to face critics, so go do what makes you happy. Keep your head held up high." –Amistad aka "ArkAnGel

I don't like to do this, but at the moment, I feel its needed for the both of us.

We will be around reviewing, but no writing at the moment, since we don't want the tempo of our stories wrecked.

Thank you guys and we love you like you don't know. Those who support us, we will fight for u on the Fanfiction battle field. We love you like nothing else.

Sincerely,

theRASTAproject

xRasta  
xRastalina

* * *

RIP

Amistad Alegie:  
May 10,1989-November 11, 2008

Noriega Ruiz:  
June 15, 1990-October 30, 2008

We love you and we miss u soo much. I wish you two were here. I wish to see your faces. But this is something God has decided to do. We love u and we miss you. Peace.

* * *

We hope to recover


	10. Chapter 9:Gone

Silver Chain Chapter 9: Gone

_Rasta- Hi readers and supporters of theRASTAproject, Rastalina and I thank you for your concerns and your support over the PM, we luv ya. Its been hard, and we are doing well now. Again, thanks. Here we go._

* * *

_Sonic's POV_

I get out the door and I look at my home one last time. I bow my head in sadness and I begin to walk. But before of thinking to leave for good, I decide to make a run around the city.

So I could remember the good times. Not these moments, seeing my rival with _her_.

I look all around and I ignore my emotions, as I feel sadness flowing through me. I look at it all one last time, before I truly go away. I make a quick run for it, so people wont find me. Amy especially. I reach the outskirts of the city before you can say the alphabet backwards.

But before I did anything, I wanted to see how Amy was doing, just to see if she was truly gonna not need me.

I rush to her home and I see her, smiling, when doesn't she? Shes smiling and I notice _him_. He was there, making her smile. He then takes out something from his quills and presents it to her. It was a box.

I hoped and I prayed that it wasn't what I thought it was. Wrong.

Shadow opens the box and in it, a ring. He shows it to her. Her eyes begin to swell up with tears of joy, I believe.

She jumps into his arms, causing my heart to break even more. Why the hell am I even here? Why should I beat myself up more?

I shed a tear or two, and the pain is killer. Why is life unfair, especially at this moment? The night is getting cold. I look at what I am leaving behind for the last time. I didn't want to say goodbye to anyone, especially Amy and Tails. Tails will be sad and Amy will be hysterical, but what of it. She has Shadow to be there for her. Why would she need me? I run away from all this. Why should I hang around, only to get beaten up for my failure.

Why must the torture go on? I don't need this crap!

"-sigh- this is it. I leave for good. Why would it matter if they are sad. ARGH!"

I run from it. Keep on running.

_END OF POV_

_**A few month later…**_

Amy decides to go see Tails. She has changed since that month. They see one another and they talk.

"No news from Sonic?" Amy asked in worry and in small hope of 'yes'.

Tails shook his head solemnly.

"Sorry Amy. Nothing."

She sighs, then hugs her stomach. Tails couldn't help but wonder why would he just run off.

_Why did Sonic do this? Why?_

Amy's frown got bigger and she began to cry. Shadow embraces her and he shakes his head. Tails shakes his head too.

"No sign, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"N—"

Before Shadow answered, he hears Amy's cries of sadness and he didn't want to hurt her anymore than she had.

"I'll give you the information later. Right now, this emotional pain isn't good for Amy in her state."

Amy cries and cries. Tails and Shadow bow their heads in solemn.

Out in the world, Sonic enjoying the freedom he has, without a care in the world. But when he sees a man with his girlfriend and they are smiling and kissing, he remembers the pain he felt many months ago.

_Damn, why? Why did Amy say yes into marrying him?_

He keeps running and he holds in the pain. Then, he remembers something. He takes out the silver chain from his pocket and then remembers Amy. A tear drops from his eye. He snaps out of it and tells himself, enough is enough. He can't run forever from his emotional pain.

_I can't stay like this! NO! Sonic the Hedgehog, you need to face the facts head on!_

Back with Tails and the others, everyone met up and they decided to call it quits.

"Anyone in favor of quitting the search?" Knuckles asked. Shadow wasn't hesitant to raise his hand, but then remembered Amy. He puts his hand down quickly. Rouge raises her hand.

"I am agreeing with Knuckles… for once," she said.

"HEY!" Knuckles said.

Amy began crying some more. Tails sighs and faces facts.

"I agree with them too." He said and he bows his head down in solemn. Amy was very angry and sad and she had enough of them losing hope.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS! HOW CAN YOU LOSE FAITH IN HOPES OF FINDING OUR FRIEND!? YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO SICK!"

Amy runs out the home and Shadow tries to stop her. No success.

"Damn it! Come on!" Shadow said. They all go after Amy in different directions.

Amy ran from them, crying and angry. She runs into an alleyway. She then realized she was lost when she didn't recognize the alleyway.

"Shadow…? Knuckles…? Guys…? Where are you guys?"

She keeps walking, keeping calm and she hits a dead end.

"Damn"

She turns around and begins to walk her way out the alleyway. She luckily gets out and she walks to her home. Still sad, she cries on her way, upset that her friends and true love are giving up.

"Why…why Sonic? Why did you leave?"

She keeps walking and then Shadow sees her.

"Amy!" He calls out to her and rushes to her. He embraces her and she falls on her knees, crying.

"Why Shadow? WHY DID HE LEAVE, WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE?"

Then, danger appears. They see Knuckles, being thrown to the ground and he slides on the street face first.

"Ugh…"

"Knuckles, what happened? Are you ok?" Amy asked the injured echidna. Before he said a word, he points at…

* * *

WHAT DOES HE POINT AT, WHAT HAPPENS TO SONIC? FIND OUT!!!


End file.
